Geeks in an Omegaverse: The Second One
by Little Octopus
Summary: In this second omegaverse, Arthur and Alfred are in for a rather big surprise. The only issue is, it should not be possible.


**Geeks in an Omegaverse: The Second One**

**•Newest request is here!:**

**.Girl asked for another...**

**Omegaverse!**

**Yup.•**

Arthur sat up quickly from the bed, making Alfred jump awake at the startled smell of his omega.

"Wha-?" Alfred asked, glancing at the clock. It was blurry, but he saw the green letters glowing two-fifty-six.

Arthur said nothing, he just swung his legs out of bed and ran toward the bathroom.

Alfred rubbed his eyes and pushed his glasses on. "Arthur?" he called, pushing Flynn and Rapunzel off his feet. "You okay?"

Arthur retched into the toilet, tears burning in the back of his eyes. Alfred came in the bathroom behind him and placed a hand on his back as Arthur heaved up the dinner they ate.

"I'll get you a rag and some water." Alfred murmured, kissing Arthur's hair. He jogged to the kitchen and flinched when he heard Arthur gag again.

Arthur emerged from the bathroom a moment later, the sound of the toilet flushing behind him. His eyes were rimmed red and he was paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked gently, handing Arthur the glass of water he had filled.

"I don't know." Arthur stated, swishing the water in his mouth before spitting it into the sink.

"Maybe it's food poisoning?" Alfred suggested, placing a hand on the omega's back.

"Do you feel sick?" Arthur asked. "We had the same thing to eat."

Alfred paused, mentally examining himself. "No. I'm fine."

Arthur groaned and ran his hands down his face. "No one at work was sick."

"Maybe you just caught a bug. It will probably go away soon." Alfred pulled Arthur into his chest. "Go relax in bed. I'll make you some tea and toast."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "I don't want tea."

Alfred froze. "Who are you, and what have you done with Arthur?"

The Brit glared. "Shut up. Toast sounds good, though." He pressed his lips against Alfred's shoulder before shuffling into the bedroom.

That was unusual. Alfred made toast and spread a thin layer of butter over it. He smiled, glad he knew exactly how Arthur liked his food. Filling another glass with water, Alfred went to the room.

"How do you feel?" Alfred asked gently when he entered.

Arthur wasn't in the bed. Alfred felt his heart spike slightly. He set the plate and glass on the night stand and checked the bathroom,

Arthur was bent over the toilet again. His shoulders were shaking. He flopped back down against the tile and leaned on the cupboard under the sink.

Alfred sat across from him and pulled Arthur's legs into his lap. "Want to go to the doctor?"

"No. I hate them." Arthur pouted and ran a hand through his damp hair. Alfred noticed that his blue stripe was beginning to fade. Arthur would want to dye it again soon.

"This isn't normal." Alfred muttered. He ran a hand up Arthur's leg, his fingers pressing in soothingly.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred froze and stared at Arthur, his mouth slightly agape. Arthur had never spoken to him like that without reason.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm sorry." Arthur pulled his legs away from Alfred and swung them behind him. He crawled into the alpha's lap and closed his eyes.

"It's alright." Alfred whispered and cradled Arthur against him.

•

A week later and Arthur was still puking up his guts. Alfred had a suspicion of what it could be, but he didn't dare get hopes up. Arthur was infertile, after all.

Alfred looked up from his movie when Arthur shuffled into the living room. Flynn jumped off the couch and padded over to Arthur. The omega smiled and picked up the cat.

"How do you feel?" Alfred asked. He patted the seat beside him.

Arthur groaned and plopped on the couch. "I feel like I'm going to die."

Alfred smiled and laid his arm across Arthur's shoulders. Arthur swung his legs on the couch and leaned against Alfred's side. "Want to go to the doctor now?"

Moaning, Arthur hid his face in Alfred's chest. He nodded.

"Alright. Come on, let's go get dressed." He stood. Arthur fell to the couch.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Alfred rolled his eyes and lifted Arthur up. The sandy blond looked a little green.

"Not on the couch!" Alfred ran Arthur to the bathroom.

•

Arthur dropped his legs against the doctors bed. He was wearing one of the flimsy hospital gowns. It was rather chilly in the room. Alfred sat with his elbows on his knees and his eyes on Arthur.

When they had walked into the clinic, no one said anything. The omega woman at the desk just smiled at them brightly. They sat beside a mother and a child as they waited. The child looked at them curiously before jumping from her chair to play with some toys.

In all honesty, Arthur knew he was pregnant. And he was sure Alfred knew too. Arthur didn't want to admit it to himself or Alfred. He was scared that the baby would die or even that this was all just a bad case of food poisoning. Either way, he wanted to hide under his blankets at home. If only Alfred could smell the pregnancy pheromones, but it was nearly impossible when they were always together and the smell was so gradual.

The doctor walked in and grinned. "Hello. I'm told you're here for the check up?"

Arthur furrowed his brow. "'The check up?'"

"Yes. Your ten week check up." The doctor stated. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

"But- but I'm not pregnant." No. Don't let it be true. This child would only suffer.

Arthur caught the doctor rolling his eyes. "Alright. Let's do a test. You are emitting very high amounts of pregnancy pheromones, and you have been sick for a while..."

"Just do a test." Arthur growled.

"Arthur. It's okay." Alfred stood. How could the alpha be so calm?!

"I'm telling you, I can't get pregnant. I'm infertile." Arthur protested as the doctor leaned the bed back.

"Put your legs up here." The man spun stirrups to Arthur's feet.

The omega glared but lifted his feet. He reached for Alfred's hand. The alpha was quick to grab it. Arthur stared at the ceiling as the doctor began prodding his entrance.

"When should you start your next heat?" The doctor asked. He pushed a finger inside Arthur. The omega squeezed Alfred's hand.

Arthur hummed. He felt a jolt in his stomach. He should have started last week. His heat was never late.

"L-last week." Arthur breathed.

"I see." The doctor pulled away from Arthur and wiped his finger into a test tube. "We'll take a blood test and I should have the results in a minute."

After Arthur's blood had been taken, the doctor allowed him to change clothes.

When he left, Arthur slipped out of the gown and back into his own clothes.

"Alfred. I don't think I can have this baby." Arthur said once he was dressed.

"What do you mean?" Alfred furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't even know how this happened!" Arthur began pacing the room. "What if I kill it, Alfred?!"

"You're not going to kill it." Alfred stood and wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur. "I'll take care of you. Both of you."

"We don't even know if I'm going to have one yet." Arthur grumbled, but accepted Alfred's embrace.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. The doctor came in and smiled warmly.

"Congratulations, you two."

•

Arthur leaned his head against the window. The city whizzed past him. Since they had left the hospital, Arthur had remained silent. Alfred complied and didn't pry him to talk.

"Arthur, it will be okay." Alfred broke the silence.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked. He rubbed his arms and curled in on himself.

"Because I love you."

Arthur brought his eyes off his lap to gaze at Alfred's profile.

"I love you, and I already love that baby growing in your belly. I know that your scared, but Artie, that thing is fifty percent me and half of you, do you know what that makes it?"

Arthur shook his head.

"That makes it eighty percent stubborn, fifty percent awesome, fifty percent gentlemen or lady, seventy percent sass and one-hundred percent loved." Alfred stopped at a red light and looked at Arthur's swimming eyes. "I love you and I love our baby."

Of all the things Arthur could say at this moment, he settled with "That's 350 percent, Alfred." With tears that ran down his cheeks, he leaned over the console to kiss Alfred soundly on the mouth.

"Well, that means we each love it 175 percent." Alfred grinned.

"You idiot. I love you, Alfred." Arthur whispered. He rested his head on Alfred's shoulder while the alpha rubbed soothing circles into Arthur's belly.

•

**Author's note: Whoop! Just kidding!**

**You all thought I was done! Heck no! Two more requests to fill and a special little treat!**

**THIS OMEGAVERSE WILL NOT CARRY ON.**

**_SPOILER_**

**there will be some baby action coming up! I promise!**


End file.
